Dearest
by Jen Kazama
Summary: It's a special time of the year and Kouga doesn't want to spend it with anyone else but Kagome to do so he kidnaps her from her friends and takes her to his den for sexy times lol its a one shot and should be pretty sweet may write more later on


Dearest

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form

"Oh wow this place is amazing!" The young maiden exclaimed as she ran to the edge of the massive cliff overlooking large scenery in the red sunset. "You guys come look!" Shippo ran to where Kagome was standing along with Sango.

"Not as beautiful as you my dear." Coughed Miroku as smoothly approached his lover placing his hand strategically on her behind. "Perhaps we shall take advantage of this romantic moment and… Ack!!!" The monk was instantly smashed into the ground by his beloved's powerful fists.

"Don't touch me monk." She blushed deeply as she felt his hand once again make its way up her leg. "Urgh!!! You!!!" she screamed with a strike of her boomerang on his head. Sango stormed off to the other side of the cliff petting her large fire cat as she began to daydream off into the distance of the scenery.

"What do you think Inuyasha? Isn't it pretty?" She smiled at her companion only to find him glaring off into the forest with his ears bent back and claws ready to attack. "What is it?" The young girl looked where her pet was staring only to be met with a small pink flower and a beautiful wolf.

"Hello dearest." The wolf sung as he gazed over his delicate mate. "I found this flower and thought of you." He smiled flicking his green eyes at the angry dog next to him enjoying the jealousy that reeked off of him. "What are you looking at mutt?!" He yelled.

"What do you mean what am I looking at? You come out of nowhere with a flower and trying to pick up Kagome!" He growled snatching onto the wolf's shirt as he continued to bark at him. "What do you want? If you have no other reason than to flirt with Kagome then you can leave!"

"Well mutt I can see that you are more and more of a half breed because if you were a full blooded canine then you would know what time of the season it is." He smiled and strutted closer to his mate taking her into his arms. "Let us leave then shall we? I think being around this mutt must get tiring even for you dearest." The wolf smiled at the onlookers especially at the enraged dog as he took off into the red sky. "Don't worry she is of no use to you right now I may bring her back if she desires!"

"Oh yes I know what he speaks of." Miroku coughed as he ran his hand up and down Sango's side this was only met with a slap to the face. "Yes I did not think it was that time of the year again." He mused aloud rubbing the bright red hand shaped mark.

"Well come out with it MONK!!!" Inuyasha seethed. "What in the world was that mangy old wolf thinking? Taking Kagome like that! ARGH!!! I will rip him in half when I get my hands on him!!!" He unsheathed his sword and began striking at the air releasing what anger he could getting prepared when it would meet flesh.

"Well are you sure you would like to know? I am not sure if it is my place to mess with Mother Nature. Perhaps Kouga was right if you were full blooded then you would be able to sense the time of the year and would know exactly what he is talking about I am not sure if feel comfortable explaining this." The monk turned blue with fear as the dog began making his way toward him with claws ready to shred, Miroku cleared his throat and began. "Well I am not sure how to say this but every animal has a time of the year when they must reproduce or well feel an urge to do so. And demons are no different with the canine type this about the time of the year when all full blooded canines are called to reproduce with their mate of choice, as we can see Kouga has chosen our Kagome." Miroku instantly fled behind Sango as the half-breed went into a frenzy. "You see I knew it wasn't my place!" he squealed as the dog began ripping holes into the earth with his mighty sword.

"WHAT?!!! HOW DARE THAT WOLF!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Urgh!!! I have to stop this before he… AHHH!!! With Kagome!!!"

In Kouga's Den

The girl was placed on an array of animal firs in a darkening cave. She smiled at the smell of the den, it being very familiar from when she was first kidnapped by Kouga though something was very different about the way the den smelled. It was more inviting, soothing almost arousing to her. "So why did you take me again?" she gave Kouga a serious stare as she crossed her arms. "I mean I love this pretty flower but did you have to kidnap me?"

"You know I have very strong feelings for you and well I didn't want to share this time with anyone else but you." He lovingly smiled as he took her hands in his. "I love you Kagome and that is why I have brought you here."

"Okay… for what?" She innocently asked looking into the wolf's eyes feeling an ever more pressing feeling of desire build inside of her; she even allowed the wolf to put his arms around her waist.

"This is the time of year when my kind mates with the lover of their choice and well Kagome I tried believe me I looked but no other wench could even dream to be in you place." He purred bringing her face closer his. "It would mean more to me than anything else in this world if you would be my lover on such a night like this. I will take you heaven and hell if you desire." Kagome blushed at such a request, in her embarrassment she pulled away slightly trying to get away from the beautiful wolf. But to her delight and anguish she couldn't get away before he took her mouth to his. Kagome was taken aback by the wolf's kiss; she opened her mouth expecting for him to kiss her like all the others but instead of a tongue lashing here and there, he took his time tracing her lips with his smooth tongue before thrusting it against hers.

Kouga pushed her down on the firs forcing himself rightfully in between her thighs, he sat up from the girl and proud fully removed his top laughing at her reaction to his chest. Kagome smiled feeling obliged to show him her beauty, with reddening cheeks she began to untie her uniform. Before Kouga could reach out and touch his desire she pushed him under her and gazed at him while removing her skirt before straddling him. Kagome leaned down and kissed his neck slowly changing from gentle nibbling to full mouthful biting with a sweet tongue massage all along his neck and shoulders, Kouga groaned pitifully only to feel his hair pulled which prompted for loud howling. She glided her hand down his chest tactfully stroking him, her mouth followed but Kouga couldn't take it and shoved his beloved back under him and mightily bit her earning a high scream. Despite being on top once again he found himself at her mercy feeling her pulling on his hair and nibbling on his neck making him shake with longing. To stop her assaults Kouga began massaging her sides grinding her up against him; hearing her moan made it harder not to rip her apart and mount her right now but he wanted this. Kouga brought his mouth to her breast, sliding his hand down her stomach and brought her underwear off as he made his way to where he wanted to taste most. Kagome moaned softly preparing herself as the wolf brought her legs over his shoulders and began to fondle her women hood, she sharply took in breath as his tongue flicked over it and fingers glided inside. He continued touching her this way suckling on her bud, smiling as her legs began to shake with a sudden stiffness that covered her entire body. She took his head and brought him back to her.

"Make love to me Kouga." She whispered. Without any thought he let the bottom of his robe fall; with a little protest from Kagome he turned her over and with a slow motion began to mate with his lover. Kagome was shocked at how wonderful this felt she moaned loudly as he powerfully hit against her core she clenched at the firs crying out as the pace quickened. Kagome tensed up with another sweet orgasm then to her surprise felt Kouga pull out of her. "What's wrong?" She turned onto her back facing him with worried look.

"I don't want you to be another wench to me." He groaned lying down pulling Kagome on top of him. "I am giving you dominance." It was almost too painfully wonderful as he felt her hips slide up and down pushing him closer and closer to the edge, watching her move, feeling her bite at his neck again it was so teasingly miserable that when he came it was sad that it was over and more relieving than any other mate he had in the past. She fell against his chest heaving in harshly for a moment before sliding off beside him. Kagome breathed in deeply for a moment watching the top of the cave move in the torch lights before falling asleep.

The Next Day

"UGH!!! Where is that dirty wolf!?" Inuyasha came storming up the cave wall thrashing by all the wolves that got in his way. "Get out of my way!!!" He jumped up landing on edge of the cave entrance. "KOUGA!!!!" He roared.

"Please you don't want to disturb him." Pleaded one of Kouga's pack members.

"I said out of my way!!!!" Inuyasha slammed the wolf against the wall as he ripped apart the animal hides in front of Kouga's quarters. "Kouga if you even touched Kagome I swear to you… Uhh!!?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his naked enemy.

"What little dog never seen a real man before?" Kouga laughed as he stood in front of his competitor letting the morning breeze flow against all of him. He reached over taking up his robes and began tying his clothing on while the dog began to bark.

"Uh no I was here for Kagome and as I was saying if you even touched her in any way that she didn't want you to then I swear I will tear you apart!" Inuyasha was dreadfully troubled when the wolf smiled at him.

"I never touched her in any way that she didn't want me to." He shamelessly walked pass the ever more infuriated half-breed. "If you are looking for her she already left she said she didn't want to worry you all so I brought her back to you already."

"Well then explain to me why I didn't see her before I left here?"

"She had a long night mutt."

"Ugh! Don't say that!"

"Look mutt I brought her back to you safe and sound just go back to hunting your jewels and that dead bitch okay? Kagome will come to me if she needs my service if not then you almost have no reason to ever be here!" Kouga sat amongst his brethren beginning to dine on the morning kill. "If I turn around and you are still here I swear I will escort you out personally."

Inuyasha baffled turned away from the wolf and sadly returned to where his party camped the night before.

At the Camp

"You did!!! With Kouga?" Sango exclaimed when Kagome told her friend of the events from the night before. Sango blushed and swooned as Kagome retold in small detail all that occurred while showing some of the bite marks and scratches she had on her body.

"Yeah it was weird almost automatic in the way that it happened. I mean I never really felt that I would with Kouga but when I was with him I didn't...er couldn't say no. " She giggled as Sango continued to chatter all around her.

"KAGOME!!!" A roaring voice thundered through the forest. The two females turned to see an angry Inuyasha staring back at them his yellow eyes blaring obscenities as he overlooked them. "Well? Are you going to say anything?"

"It was nice." The young girl shyly replied. "Oh darn I left my undies in Kouga's den." Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground in a raging fit as the girls giggled away.

Just wanted to write a short little One-Shot may make it into a real fanfiction depending on the response to it so yeah tell me what you think and I may write more :D


End file.
